Halloween Feast
by ps9906
Summary: When two hungry vampires visit Sleeyside, they seek to quench their thirst...Bob-White style.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

_

* * *

_

**Halloween Feast**

"Those two," whispered the tall dark-haired girl. She gave her brother an evil grin and said, "They will do just fine."

"How do you know?" he asked, looking at the pair in question.

"Look at her," she motioned to the pretty blonde, "she's blushing just by sitting beside him."

"What about the guy?" He still needed convincing they were the perfect pair.

"Haven't you noticed all the fond glances he gives her?" Kathleen Winters smirked at the young man. "True love gets harder and harder to find each year."

"I don't know why I let you drag me into this every year. What's wrong with living in the dark?"

"Because I don't want to," she said loftily, "and we know who controls the purse strings in the family."

"I don't see why you can't find a soul mate of your own," Damon Winters complained. "It's not like you haven't had thousands of years."

"I tried," she said defensively. "First came the dark ages and then came the plague. You try finding your soul mate in that mess." She gave her brother a stony glare as he snorted. "Then came all those arranged marriages, and now women's lib as ruined everything. Guys don't have to get married anymore or fall in love."

"Okay," Damon said soothingly, "when do you want to do this?"

"We have to have our blood feast before sunrise on Halloween," she reminded him. "They have lots of friends that we have to be careful around. I'll work on the girl and you deal with the handsome redhead. It should be easy enough. They seem like a friendly bunch."

Kathleen and Damon worked hard to befriend Trixie and Jim. It became apparent that they would have to tolerate their friends as well. So at lunch, Kathleen dragged her brother to the cafeteria to meet them. Making eye contact with Trixie, she waved at her.

"Kathleen," Trixie called out, "come and meet my friends."

As Trixie introduced everyone, Kathleen nodded and said, "Trixie has told me so much about you. This is my brother, Damon."

"Hi, Damon." Diana batted her dark lashes at him.

Damon grinned wolfishly at her.

"Do you want to join us?" Honey asked pleasantly, not noticing Mart's glare.

"We'd love to," Kathleen answered for both of them. As the group settled, she asked, "What do you guys do for Halloween?"

"Oh, Di has a costume party," Trixie answered enthusiastically. "It's sort of become a tradition although we're having it the night before Halloween. This year we are going to dress as fairy tale characters."

"Let me guess," Damon said suggestively, "Sleeping Beauty?"

"No," Trixie said with a blush as Jim put his arm proprietarily across the seat behind her, "Little Red Riding Hood."

"And who are you?" Damon joked to Jim. "Little Boy Blue?"

"The woodsman," Jim answered with a glare that had Damon shifting nervously in his seat, "the woodsman with an ax."

"The supple woodsman," Trixie reminded Jim with a smile.

"We usually go as vampires," Kathleen said, giving her brother a stern look.

"You're welcome to come to the party," Diana invited them. "Vampires are more than welcome."

"Thank you, Diana," Damon said as he grinned at his sister. "My sister has a thing about vampires. I wouldn't want to mess up her Halloween."

Damon caught his breath as Kathleen discreetly stomped his foot. Smiling at the others, she asked, "Who will the rest of you be?"

"Hansel and Gretal," Diana motioned to her and Mart as she spoke.

"How cute," Kathleen murmured and then looked questioningly at Honey.

"Little Bo Peep," Honey replied and blushed when Damon looked hungrily at her.

"And I'm the wolf in sheep's clothing," Brian said, not at all comfortable with the way Damon had been looking at any of the girls.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Kathleen turned to the last remaining member of the group. "What about you, Dan? Have you picked out your character?"

"Captain Hook at your service," he grinned with a small bow. He wagged his brows at her. "And I've never met a vampire I didn't like, at least, not the female ones."

"I'll make sure to find you then," Kathleen promised with a twinkle in her eye. Perhaps she would have time for an extra feast that night.

Before they entered the party, Kathleen hissed a warning to her brother. "Don't make Jim mad. How are we going to get them alone if he doesn't trust us?"

"That's the point," Damon laughed. "Trixie can't resist me and Jim will follow. You just stay by his side and be ready."

"You do this every year," she sighed. "Just once I would like to have our drink and go home."

"It gets so boring," Damon grinned. "If I have to do this, at least let me enjoy the hunt."

"Just don't mess it up," she warned. "Remember the last time you did."

"How could I forget?" he groaned. "A whole year of darkness with you." Damon shuddered. "Don't worry. I won't mess up."

Jim noticed the very moment that Kathleen and Damon entered Diana's living room. Turning Trixie away from them, he steered her onto the terrace. "What do you make of our new friends, the vampires?" Jim asked curiously.

"They make me nervous," Trixie admitted, "especially Damon. It's like he knows something that we don't."

"I get that same feeling," Jim agreed, "although I think Kathleen is trying to keep him in line."

"That's because Kathleen keeps looking at you like you're her next meal," Trixie said scornfully.

"And Damon doesn't look at you that way?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Maybe he does," Trixie shrugged, "but do you, Dan, and my brothers have to enjoy being stared at by Kathleen quite so much?"

"I've seen the way Damon makes you blush," Jim said hotly. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I'm not sure," Trixie replied stiffly. "There's Damon now. I think I'll go find out."

Jim gritted his teeth as Trixie walked over to Damon and took his arm.

Kathleen stood beside Jim and said, "What did my brother do now?"

"Nothing," Jim snapped, and then looked sheepishly at Kathleen. "I'm sorry, Kathleen. Trixie is just trying to prove a point."

"I'll stay with you and keep an eye on them," Kathleen volunteered. "I wouldn't want my brother to cause trouble."

Jim eyed the two unhappily as Damon guided Trixie to the gardens around the terrace. The Lynches had the Halloween theme extended to include the grounds of the home creating quite a few scary and secluded paths. Much to the delight of Kathleen, Jim followed the couple, just as Damon had predicted.

When Kathleen spied a small bench, she grabbed Jim's arm. "Please, Jim, I need to sit down. I think I hurt my ankle."

Jim could barely see Trixie through the tangle of decorations. "I'll be right back," he promised.

"Just a minute," she pleaded and looked him straight in the eye.

Her eyes began to glow and Jim couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Mesmerized, he watched as her fangs opened onto her lips. Leaning forward, he halted as his mind tried to battle her hypnotizing pull with his concern for Trixie's safety. She had almost won when he heard a small scream from the other side of the garden. His trance broken, he pushed her away and fled in a mad rush to find Trixie.

Jim met Trixie on the pathway as she stumbled toward him. "Trixie," he gasped as he pulled her close, "are you okay?" His heart was pounding furiously. "I think they are real vampires. Damon didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no," Trixie said breathlessly, and clung to him. "Please, Jim, just hold me."

Jim stroked her hair as he murmured words of comfort. "It's okay, sweetie, everything's okay."

Trixie snuggled closer. "Do you still love me? I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad, baby," Jim assured her. "Of course, I still love you."

"Jim," she moaned huskily and started kissing his neck.

Jim enjoyed the pleasurable feeling of her nibbles along his neck, something she had never done before. In fact, he enjoyed it right up until…..

The next morning, Jim woke tired and dazed. The last thing he could remember was the sweet feeling of holding Trixie in the garden. He looked around his room. How had he gotten there? And what happened to Trixie? The more he tried to concentrate, the more the room spun dizzily around him. He rubbed inquisitively at the small cuts on his neck as he heard the phone ring.

"Jim," he heard Honey call to him, along with a small tap on his door. "Trixie just called. She's coming up for a snack."

* * *

_This is a submission for a Halloween Challenge posted on Jixemitri. I hope you enjoyed my little bit of fun._


End file.
